Nicht im Traum
by Rei6
Summary: Zorro hasst Sanji ... oder etwa nicht? g


Ich bin schockiert!! Es gibt auf dieser Seite keine einzige deutsche OP-ff über Zorro und Sanji! Also, da muss doch mal dringend jemand den Anfang machen – die beiden sind sooo süß zusammen! ^^ *hust* Dann äh mach ich ihn mal … den Anfang, also … ^^** 

Diese ff ist eigentlich nur eine Fingerübung *hust* weil ich ein bisschen üben wollte dieses Fandom zu schreiben. Deshalb ist es vermutlich nicht grade ein Meisterwerk geworden, sorry.  ^^** 

Da das Ganze in Zorros Sichtweise geschrieben ist, wird natürlich jede Menge geflucht. Nicht davon abschrecken lassen. *gg* 

Es geht zwar um Zorro, und Sanji taucht auch auf, aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem nicht besonders shonen-aiig, geworden, sorry. Es sind mehr oder weniger nur Andeutungen. 

Inspiriert wurde ich von der geilsten OP-ff, die es gibt, natürlich „Verdammter Scheißkerl" von Maddle! *gg* Erwartet aber nicht, dass ich ihrem genialen Schreibstil auch nur ansatzweise gerecht werde … -.-

**Disclaimer**: Denkt hier wirklich irgendjemand, dass mir One Piece gehört???? Als Antwort deute ich nur mal vielsagend auf den Titel dieser ff …

                                                 **Nicht im Traum**

Manchmal könnte ich diesen Scheißkerl einfach nur umbringen!!

Und ich weiß nicht mal wieso. 

Ich meine, realistisch betrachtet ist es nicht so, dass er mir irgendwas getan hätte … abgesehen, davon, dass er geboren wurde!!!  Und natürlich wenn man davon absieht, dass er der dämlichsten, arroganteste Scheißkerl mit dem blödesten, verächtlichsten Grinsen ist, dem ich je begegnet bin. Aber wenn man das beiseite lässt, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig, was meinen Hass auf diesen Idioten auch nur ansatzweise erklären könnte.   
  


Es mir reicht mir schon zu sehen, wie er da so lässig an der Reling lehnt, die langen Beine überkreuzt, eine seiner abgefuckten Kippen im Mundwinkel und mit diesem desinteressierten, „ich-bin-viel-zu-cool-für-diese-Welt"-Blick aufs Meer hinausstarrt. Er weckt in mir beinah ununterbrochen den unwiderstehlichen Drang zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm gründlich die Fresse zu polieren. 

Auch wenn es vermutlich sehr entspannt wirkt, wie ich im Moment auf dem Deck liege, die Arme verschränkt und an den Hauptmast gelehnt und mir so das einzig verfügbare schattige Plätzchen unter den Nagel gerissen habe – bin ich ungefähr so entspannt wie Prinzessin Vivi unter den Rebellen.

Und das liegt alles nur an diesem Scheißkerl!!

Huargh! Er regt mich dermaßen tierisch auf, der Arsch! Allein die Art wie er an seiner verschissenen Zigarette zieht. Wie er so betont lässig blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streicht. Wie er hirnlos jedem weiblichen Wesen in seiner Nähe (also hauptsächlich Nami) hinterher sabbert. Dieser affektierte, aufgeblasene …  Affenarsch!!

Wenn er nicht so gut kochen würde, hätte ich ihn schon längst an die Fische verfüttert. 

Natürlich würde mich mir eher die Zunge abbeißen und die aufessen, als ihm jemals zu sagen, dass er ein guter Koch ist, versteht sich ja von selbst. Schließlich würde ihn das nur noch mehr in seiner Eitelkeit bestärken, und wenn der Vollidiot nur noch ein kleines bisschen arroganter wird als er ohnehin schon ist, dann explodiert er irgendwann vor lauter Wichtigkeit. 

Da!! Bitte! Jetzt hat er es schon wieder getan! Die allgegenwärtig Kippe in seinen Mundwinkel beiseite geschoben und eine Strähne blonder Haare lässig aus der Stirn gepustet.  

Meine Fresse! Lass sie dir schneiden, du aufgeblasener Fatzke! Echte Männer tragen ihre Haare kurz und grün, dass weiß doch jeder! Und was starrt er überhaupt die ganze Zeit so blöde aufs Meer raus? Schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, steht er jetzt da und rührt sich nicht, sondern starrt immer nur mit seltsamem Blick auf den Horizont. Hat der nicht zur Abwechslung mal was Nützliches zu tun? 

Man sollte nicht meinen, dass es einem Smutje, der für Ruffy, das bodenlose Loch der Gefräßigkeit arbeitet, jemals an Arbeit mangelt.  

Vermutlich sollte ich ihn einfach ignorieren. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, wieso ich meine kostbare Zeit damit verschwende ihn anzustarren und mich über jede seiner Bewegungen oder seine bloße Anwesenheit aufzuregen. Es macht mich ja doch nur wahnsinnig. 

Zum Kotzen, dass ich es trotzdem nicht lassen kann! Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, wird blonde Kettenraucher anstarren noch zu meinem neuen Hobby … aber vorher entleib ich mich, das ist schon mal klar.

Jetzt hat er endlich die finsteren Blicke bemerkt, die ich ihm schon die ganze Zeit zuwerfe und wendet den Blick vom Horizont ab. Man, das hat ja gedauert. Heute ist er echt langsam. Normalerweise hab ich ihn schon im Nacken, wenn ich nur einmal falsch in seine Richtung atme.

„Was ist?" fragt er genervt. „Hast du irgendein Problem?"  

„Außer der Tatsache, dass du existierst – nein", fauche ich schon fast automatisch zurück. 

Oh man, ich kapier nicht, was das ist mit diesem Kerl, dass mich so unglaublich auf die Palme bringt. Alleine seine dämliche Visage den ganzen Tag sehen zu müssen, treibt mich zur Weißglut. 

„Oh, verstehe schon", die fast heruntergebrannte Kippe wird lässig über Bord geschnippt. „Dir ist mal wieder danach verprügelt zu werden." 

„Korrektur, Arschloch, mir ist mal wieder sehr danach, dich zu verprügeln."

„Man, an deiner Stelle würde ich das Maul nicht so aufreißen, du Schlappschwanz! Jemand, der in letzter Zeit so oft Prügel einstecken musste wie du, sollte da besser ganz still sein!"

„Wie war das bitte?! Wiederhol das noch mal, wenn du dich traust!!" 

Er seufzt und für einen Moment sieht er lustlos aus … 

Moment, was rede ich da - das kann nicht sein. Das bilde ich mir sicher nur ein. Normalerweise ist er doch ganz geil darauf mir mit den Füssen die Fresse zu polieren. Nicht, dass das allzu oft passiert, natürlich …

„Und ob ich mich das traue!"

„Pisser!"

„Bastard!!" 

„Blöder Penner!" 

Schon bin ich von meinem gemütlichen Schattenplätzchen aufgesprungen, er hat sich von der ach so tollen Aussicht (Meer, Meer und noch mehr Meer) losgerissen – mit einem ärgerlichen Grollen stürzen aufeinander zu. Wir sind nur einen Fausthieb kurz davor uns an die Kehle zu gehen … 

DONG. Ausgeknockt.

Zwei kräftige Kopfnüsse schicken uns praktisch zeitgleich auf die Matte.

„Argh!! JETZT REICHTS!!! Habt ihr zwei Vollidioten denn gar nichts anderes als Schlägereien im Kopf?!" 

Furchtbar laute Stimme, beängstigendes Temperament und schlagkräftiger, als man es ihr bei der zierlichen Figur zutrauen sollte. Darf ich vorstellen: Unsere Navigatorin Nami. Oh scheiße, tut das weh.

„Klappe zu, du Hyäne!" knurre ich und reibe meinen Schädel. Scheiße, man, wieso muss das Miststück denn immer gleich so fest zuhauen? „Sehen wir aus als hätten wir dich gebeten sich einzumischen?!"

„Zufällig ist das nicht allein euer Schiff das ihr immer in Trümmer legt, ihr egoistischen Bastarde! Also, haltet euch gefälligst zurück!" brüllt sie. 

„Spiel dich nicht auf, als ob das dein Schiff wäre, du Zicke!" 

„Bei dem ganzen Geld, das ich schon hineininvestiert habe, IST es MEIN Schiff!! Auf der nächstbesten Insel, auf der wir anhalten, könnt ihr euch meinetwegen gegenseitig den Schädel einschlagen. Schade ist es nicht drum!"  

Mit einem entnervten Achselzucken, dreht sie sich um und zieht Leine. Na endlich. Murrend komme ich wieder hoch und werfe ihr böse Blicke nach. 

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass unser kleiner notgeiler Smutje während der ganzen Auseinandersetzung überhaupt nichts gesagt hat. Nanu, was ist denn mit dem los? Der nutzt doch normalerweise jede Gelegenheit um Nami mit blöden Sprüchen zu zusülzen.

Aber im Moment sitzt er einfach nur da, eine Hand an den hoffentlich schmerzenden Hinterkopf gepresst und starrt den Boden an, als hätte er noch nie was Faszinierenderes gesehen, als die dreckigen Schiffsplanken, der Flying Lamp.  

„Was für ein Kreischweib", sage ich hoffnungsvoll, denn normalerweise bringen ihn Beleidigungen gegenüber Nami immer total in Rage. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich ihn jetzt noch unbedingt auf Teufel komm raus reizen möchte … irgendwie bringt der kleine Pisser mich durch seine bloße Existenz zum Rasen.

„Hm." Er protestiert nicht und er sieht immer noch nicht von dem dämlichen Boden auf. 

Unwillig runzele ich die Stirn. Okay, das ist jetzt schon mehr als ungewöhnlich für den blonden Lackaffen … Ist er vielleicht krank oder so was?

„Was ist los?" höre ich mich gegen meinen Willen fragen und hätte mich am liebsten gleich darauf selbst vermöbelt. 

Na toll, das klang jetzt als ob ich mir irgendwie Sorgen um den Scheißkerl machen würde. Als ob es mich in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde, was in dem erbsengroßen bis nicht vorhandenen Gehirn dieses aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuers vor sich geht. Tut es aber nicht, dass das klar ist! Aber irgendwie passt es mir auch nicht, dass er jetzt so blöde auf dem Boden sitzt und vor sich hinstarrte. 

„Ach lass mich doch zufrieden, du Arsch", faucht er ganz plötzlich und springt auf. 

Schneller als ich gucken kann, hat er mir schon den Rücken zugekehrt und entschwindet. Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und natürlich schon wieder eine neue Kippe im Mund, von der ich nicht mal mitbekommen hab, dass er sie überhaupt angezündet hat. 

Häh? Was zum Teufel war das denn? Wie ist der denn heute drauf …?

Und wieso denk ich überhaupt darüber nach?!

Ja, genau - wieso verschenke ich hier eigentlich meine kostbare Freizeit um ausgerechnet über ihn nachzudenken? Soll der blöde Idiot doch an seiner Nikotinsucht verrecken. Geht mich das was an? Nein! Ab jetzt wird gepennt und nicht ein einziger schäbiger Gedanke mehr an den Lackaffen verschwendet. Das wäre doch gelacht!

Leichter gesagt als getan … nach einer halben Stunde unter dem Mast bin ich leider immer noch hellwach und tierisch angepisst. 

Als ob sich der kleine Penner in meinem Kopf eingenistet hat, wie ein Parasit, kriege ich ihn nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken. So eine Scheiße. 

Alles was ich sehe, wenn ich die Augen schließe, sind blonde Haare und dieses ganz bestimmte spöttisches Grinsen, das mich jedes Mal tierisch aufregt. Wie er immer an der Reling lehnt, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, in dieser ganz speziellen Haltung, die nur er hat. Die lässige Art wie er seine Kippen raucht. Dunkle Augen und dieser seltsame Blick aufs Meer hinaus eben, der so … absolut verloren war und traurig … 

Was ist denn mit dem Großmaul heute los? Er will sich nicht schlagen, er flirtet nicht mit Nami, lässt sich nicht beleidigen … 

Langsam frage ich mich, ob ICH vielleicht krank bin.

Anders ist es ja schon nicht mehr zu erklären, dass er mich so beschäftigt. 

Und wie sehr er mich beschäftigt, das wird klar, als schließlich doch noch einschlafe. 

Denn dann träume ich von den Tagen auf der Baratié.  

Von dem verdammten Tag als ich gegen Mihawk Falkenauge gekämpft und so erbärmlich verloren habe. Auch wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde … ich träume oft von diesem Tag. In meinem Traum ist es heiß, viel heißer, als ich mich daran erinnern kann, dass es in echt gewesen ist. Mir ist, als ob ich durch Lava laufen würde, oder heißen, zähen Pudding, meine Bewegungen sind langsam und ich komme nicht von der Stelle. Falkenauge steht vor mir und lacht schallend, meine schwerfälligen Bewegungen voller Spott beobachtend, und er ist jedes Mal ein Stück weiter, ein Stück schneller als ich und ich kriege ihn nicht zu fassen. 

Ich hasse diesen Moment, in dem ich realisieren muss … dass ich ihn nicht besiegen kann, dass ich verlieren werde. Man sollte meinen, dass ich wenigstens in meinen Träumen gewinnen würde, aber nein, es endet jedes Mal an derselben verschissenen Stelle. 

Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, an dem ich aufgebe und mir die Narbe hole. 

Die verdammte Narbe auf die ich gleichzeitig stolz bin und die ich hasse, weil sie mich an meine Niederlage erinnert. 

Ach scheiße, bringen wir es endlich hinter uns … na los mach schon du Arsch! Schicksalsergeben breite ich die Arme aus, während Falkenauge zum Schlag ausholt.

„Zorro!!"

Mein Kopf fliegt herum. Langsam und seltsam unscharf drehen sich die Umstehenden durch mein Blickfeld, als säße ich in einem Karussell. Rechts und links sind meine Freunde, Ruffys seltsame Piratencrew, deren Teil ich bin und die Köche der Baratié, deren Heimat und Leben ich grade verteidigt habe … wer von ihnen hat meinen Namen gerufen?

Zwischen allen, durch die Traumatmosphäre verzerrten und verschwommenen Gesichtern, tritt ein Gesicht plötzlich gestochen scharf hervor. 

Ausgerechnet der …!

Das Gesicht, welches ich eigentlich hasse, das mich schon die ganze Zeit wahnsinnig macht.

Sanji steht am Rand, ein bisschen abseits von den anderen und starrt mich an. Sein Mund, aus dem grade erst der Schrei meines Namens entwichen ist, offensichtlich unbeabsichtigt, ist noch leicht geöffnet und verleiht ihm ein erschrockenes, beinah kindliches Aussehen.   

Der normalerweise so gelassene, fast schon spöttische Gesichtsausdruck ist wie weggewischt und hat einer Art Panik Platz gemacht, die ich so noch nie an unserem Smutje gesehen habe. Er ist blass und der Wind hat die nervtötenden blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gewischt und gibt weit aufgerissene, dunkle Augen preis.

Irgendetwas an ihm hält meine Augen fest, so dass sie förmlich an ihm kleben bleiben. Er sieht so anders aus als sonst.  Er regt mich gar nicht auf … 

Alles andere ist so unscharf und verwischt, wieso kann ich ausgerechnet sein Gesicht so deutlich sehen? Wie in Zeitlupe. Es ist als ob er und ich ganz allein in einer Seifenblase stecken würden, abgeschnitten von dem Rest der Welt, in der die Zeit anders verläuft und viel langsamer, als überall sonst. 

In einem abgelegenen Winkel meines Gehirns weiß ich, dass das nur ein Traum ist und dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht so gewesen ist … aber irgendwie, auf abartige, perverse Art gefällt mir der Gedanke daran, dass er grade Angst um mich hat. Dass er es bedauert, dass ich gleich von Falkenauge aufgeschlitzt werde.

Uh oh … da war ja noch was … 

Oh scheiße!!

Sein Mund formt tonlos meinen Namen und ich fahre erschrocken herum. Etwas Silbernes blitzt direkt vor mir auf und ich kann das fiese Grinsen des widerlichen, kleinen Scheißers Falkenauge direkt vor mir sehen, viel näher, als es mir lieb ist … 

Scheiße … verdammt … 

„ZORRO!"   
  


Mein Name reißt mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. 

In einer einzigen, rasanten Bewegung, springe ich auf, reiße eins meiner drei Schwerter hervor und wirbele es herum. Alles geht so schnell, dass ich gar nicht registriere, dass es kein Traum mehr ist.

Erst als ich ein überraschtes Luftholen höre, halte ich abrupt inne. Schwer atmend reiße ich die Augen auf und blinzele. 

Die Sonne ist schon dabei unterzugehen und hängt wie ein glutroter Ball am Horizont. Ich bin auf Deck … ich befinde mich auf dem Deck der „Flying Lamb" … natürlich, wo sonst? Ich habe geschlafen … nur geträumt, das war alles nur ein Traum … nur ein Traum!

Wer zum Teufel hat mich denn grade geweckt?!

Entsetzt starre ich auf das Schwert, das ich in der Hand halte und folge dem Verlauf seiner Klinge. Die Spitze endet millimetergenau an einem Hals, drückt gegen die Kehle, so dicht, dass unter dem Druck schon ein kleines bisschen Haut zerrissen ist. 

Sanji …

Blonde Haarsträhnen verdecken seine Augen. Die allgegenwärtige Kippe zerbröselt grade zwischen seinen Lippen, so dass Asche auf mein kostbares Schwert rieselt. Ein kleines, dünnes Blutrinnsal läuft seinen Hals hinunter, dort wo die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge die Haut aufgerissen hat. Er rührt sich nicht, versucht nicht einmal von der Klinge zurück zuweichen, steht nur regungslos wie eine Statue da. 

Es kommt mir vor wie Stunden, obwohl es bestimmt höchstens Sekunden sind, dass wir uns einfach nur anstarren, er einfach so vor mir stehend, mit meinem Schwert an seiner Kehle. Es braucht eine Weile, bis die Erkenntnis endlich durchsickert, dass ich grade eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt war, Sanji die Kehle durchzuschneiden. 

„Scheiße", fluche ich und lasse das Schwert sinken. „Verfluchte Scheiße!!"

Mein Herz hämmert und ich merke, wie mir schlecht wird, als mir endlich wirklich klar wird, was ich grade beinah getan hätte.

„Du verdammter … Idiot!!" brülle ich und verstaue mit peinlicherweise zitternden Händen mein Schwert. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!" 

Obwohl er gar nichts dafür kann, spüre ich plötzlich wie irrsinnige Wut auf ihn in mir hochsteigt. In wenigen Schritten bin ich bei ihm und packe ihn am Kragen. „Wieso bist du nicht ausgewichen, du gehirnloser Vollidiot?! Hältst du das für ein Spielzeugschwert?!" 

Es ist komisch, beinah schon ironisch … vor wenigen Stunden, habe ich noch gedacht, wie sehr ich diesen Scheißkerl doch manchmal umbringen möchte.

Und jetzt hätte ich es fast getan und der Gedanke gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. 

Genauso wenig gefällt mir, wie er da so gleichgültig an seiner Kippe zieht und sich von mir in aller Seelenruhe durchschütteln lässt, so als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen. 

Jetzt regt er mich wieder auf, der Arsch, macht mich wieder so wütend, dass ich platzen könnte. 

„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir?! Antworte!"

In einer lässigen Bewegung nimmt er die Kippe aus dem Mund, was nicht leicht ist, da er durch meine Hände an seinem Kragen in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ziemlich eingeschränkt ist, schnippt sie seitlich über Bord und sieht mich an. Na endlich reagiert er mal. 

„Abendessen ist fertig", verkündet er mit unbewegtem Gesicht.  

„Hast du sie noch alle??" brülle ich. „Was ist los mit dir?? Bist du lebensmüde?! Hast du Todessehnsucht?" 

„ … wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wird Ruffy dir nichts mehr übrig lassen." 

„Du blöder Bastard …!!"fange ich an.

Er verzieht das Gesicht und ich merke, dass ich mit meinem Gerüttel an die kleine Wunde an seinem Hals gekommen bin und sie erneut angefangen hat zu bluten. 

Sofort lasse ich meine Hände sinken.

„Ach, verdammt …", höre ich mich murmeln, aber es hört sich nicht mehr wütend an. Ich  weiß ja selbst nicht wieso ich grade so sauer auf ihn bin … was fällt dem blöden Penner auch ein, sich von mir beinah aufschlitzen zu lassen? Wie kann er es wagen? Ach scheiße, mir ist immer noch ganz schlecht …

Neugierig sieht er mich an.

„Wieso regst du dich so auf? Ist doch nichts passiert." Es klingt gar nicht spöttisch sondern ehrlich überrascht, trotzdem macht es mich sofort wieder wütend. 

„Ja, toll", schnauze ich ihn an. „Ist nicht. Wäre aber beinah, du blonder Volldepp!! Denkst du, es hätte mir Spaß gemacht dir die Kehle durchzuschneiden?"

„Ja."

Von der prompten Antwort, bin ich erst mal so überrascht, dass ich einen Moment brauche um zu antworten.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Du hasst mich doch." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Der Gedanke war irgendwie nahe liegenden … Nachdem du dich sogar im Traum über mich aufgeregt hast."

„Ich … WAS?!?!" 

Traum … wie, wo, was … ach verdammt. Ich hatte tatsächlich von ihm geträumt. Aber wieso aufgeregt?

„Du sahst vorhin aus, als hättest du einen Alptraum. Und du hast meinen Namen ein paar Mal gesagt … da dachte ich …" 

Ich habe seinen Namen gesagt? Aus unerfindlichen Gründen ist mir der Gedanke so abartig peinlich, dass ich mir liebsten sofort selbst die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hätte. Wieso habe ich denn ausgerechnet von DEM geträumt?? Und leider lange nicht so negativ, wie er grade denkt … 

Genau genommen überhaupt nicht negativ.

Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, war das sowieso ein verdammter seltsamer Traum. 

„Nein, du Penner " sage ich hastig und um vom Thema abzulenken, „ich will dir eigentlich nicht die Kehle durchschneiden, klar? Zumindest die meiste Zeit über nicht …"

Was guckt er denn jetzt so erstaunt? 

Er sieht mich an, mit einem Blick, der mich beinah verlegen macht. Als wäre es eine komplett neue Eröffnung für ihn, dass ich ihn NICHT hasse. Zufälligerweise tu ich das auch nicht, klar? Ich kann den Fatzke nicht ausstehen und wenn ich ihn nur sehe, möchte ich ihm die Fresse polieren, aber ich hasse ihn doch nicht … oder? 

Zumindest macht mir der Gedanke, dass er jetzt genauso gut verblutend hier an Deck liegen könnte, mehr Angst als mir lieb ist.

„Du … du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen nächstens, du Idiot", sage ich ohne ihn anzusehen. 

Das ist das nächste an einer Entschuldigung, was er je von mir hören wird, damit das 

klar ist!  

Und was macht er? Er grinst. Er besitzt tatsächlich die Frechheit und grinst mich an.

„Lorenor Zorro", er sieht mich interessiert an, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es hätte dir beinah ein bisschen leid getan, wenn du mir die Kehle durchgeschnitten hättest …" 

„Träum weiter!" knurre ich zurück, „Und jetzt mach dich vom Acker, du Penner." 

Zum ersten Mal heute hat er nicht diesen düsteren, verlorenen Blick drauf, der mich so beschäftigt hat, sondern grinst breit. 

„Tu nicht so. Du hasst mich doch gar nicht! Sonst würdest du dich nicht so aufregen, bloß, weil ich fast abgekratzt wäre." 

Er versucht spöttisch zu klingen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Er hört sich wirklich überrascht an. Überrascht und nicht einmal unglücklich. 

Hey Moment! Versteh ich das richtig? Heißt das etwa, das ist der Grund warum er die letzten paar Tage so mies drauf war? Bloß weil ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann? 

Ich meine, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, nur um das mal festzuhalten … auch wenn es mir noch solche Bauchschmerzen bereitet mir vorzustellen, dass ich ihn beinah umgebracht hätte.

„Hat ja auch niemand behauptet!" schnauze ich, weil mir das grade alles ein bisschen viel wird. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich deinen widerlichen Fraß runterwürgen. Was stehen wir hier überhaupt noch so dämlich rum."

Er lacht und schiebt sich eine neue Kippe zwischen die Lippen, während er neben mir Richtung Kombüse schlendert. Obwohl ich mich grade bemühe ihn zu ignorieren, kann ich das natürlich mal wieder nicht. 

„Kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ohne diese blöden Dinger auskommen?" Bevor er reagier kann, zieh ich ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und werfe sie über Bord. „Komm nur nicht auf die Idee, dass mich deine Scheißgesundheit interessiert - aber dein nächtlicher Raucherhusten geht einem auf Dauer nämlich tierisch auf die Eier!"

Ein Japsen lässt mich innehalten und zu ihm drehen. Na toll, er lehnt an der Kombüsentür und hält sich den Bauch vor Lachen. 

„Lachst du etwa über mich, du blöder Sack?!" 

 Er schüttelt den Kopf und ringt nach Luft. 

„Nein … nein." Er wischt sich Lachtränen aus den Augen und schenkt mir das frechste Grinsen, das mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist.

„Aber wenn du nicht ein bisschen aufpasst, Lorenor Zorro, könnte man irgendwann noch auf die Idee kommen, du magst mich …mehr als nur ein bisschen …"

Mit schallendem Gelächter betritt er die Kombüse und lässt mich fassungslos zurück!

Dieser … Scheißkerl!!! 

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht, du Penner!!" brülle ich ihm hinter her. „Brauchst du etwa Schläge?!"

Huargh!! Wieso regt er mich nur immer so auf, der Arsch? Keiner pisst mich so an, keiner kann mich dermaßen die Wände hochtreiben, wie er. 

Ich würde nicht mal im Traum daran denken ihn zu mögen! Niemals!

„Nicht mal im Traum …" knurre ich laut, obwohl er mich nicht mehr hören kann.

Manchmal könnte ich diesen Scheißkerl einfach nur umbringen!!

Und ich weiß nicht mal wieso … 

^fin^

Kommentare jeder Art sind wie immer sehr erwünscht! ^^  Negative Kritik deprimiert mich zwar sehr (hey, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!) aber ich hätte natürlich trotzdem gerne eure ehrliche Meinung. *schluck* 


End file.
